I Crave For You!
by Akasaku123
Summary: Why is it that Sakura Haruno feels for her classmates? Is it right for her to feel this way? Love? Lust? Or is it that her body yearns for the touch of Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. And what about them? "Heh it seems we all feel the same." Team 7 X Sakura. SasuSaku. NaruSaku. SaiSaku NaruSakuSasuSai Rated T to be safe! Ratings may change.
1. I Crave For You!

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I need to get that fixed. I will be updating soon, once I get my life together. Hehe, anyway I wanted to try something a little different. As you can tell this will be a team 7XSakura fic. Hopefully it comes out well.**_

_**Summary: Why is it that Sakura Haruno feels for her teammates? Is it right for her to feel this way? Love? Lust? Or is it that her body yearns for the touch of Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. And what about them? "Heh it seems we all feel the same."**_

_**Team 7 X Sakura. SasuSaku. NaruSaku. SaiSaku. **_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

It's been a while since they all hung out. Sasuke just recently came back to school after being suspended for 3 months after beating a kid up for talking bad about his older brother. He sent the poor guy to the hospital. The poor boy just kept seeing Sasuke's face _EVERYWHERE!_ Naruto also transferred out of school for a bit of time because of family problems and he came back around the same time Sasuke did. Sai disappeared as well, leaving Sakura all alone for months. _Asses!_

She was now on the roof of her school looking out over the railing. Class was currently in process and she could see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, Naruto was grinning like an idiot while his arm was thrown over Sasuke's shoulders and Sai was on the other side of Naruto drawing on his small pocket sized notepad while trying to stay balanced because Naruto slung his other arm around his shoulders.

Sakura sighed and thought to herself "why weren't they in class?" she watched them walk towards a huge tree and sat down like they weren't supposed to be in class. Well _she_ couldn't talk because she was skipping calculus right now. Not that it mattered she was a straight A student. Besides Kakashi-sensei loved her.

Sakura sighed once again and took one more glance at the three before sitting at one the tables that occupied the roof and doing her homework for the next class.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

With all of Naruto's laughing and ranting about ramen, I'm glad he's bothering Sai and not me.

After prying Naruto's arms from around my shoulder I happened to look up, seeing a face I didn't expect to see. I mean I haven't spoken too her in months, the same goes for Naruto and Sai. It's not like we didn't—well _I_ didn't want to speak to her. Just it never really processed that I—_we_ wouldn't be _able_ to speak to her.

I glanced at her again, her hair reached almost past her back, her green eyes were just so hypnotizing. So captivating it could make my stomach churn. It made my head hurt when I would glance quickly into her eyes.

I don't think I feel anything for her, but my body says otherwise. So I'll have to give her what she needs—or what I need. Sooner or later.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sai keeps drawing and Sasuke is ignoring me. He's such a damn teme! But he's one of my best friends. Along with Sai and…

The girl on top of the roof. _Sakura-chan_. Sakura-chan was one of the girls who really understood me. She knew me for me and I loved that about her. She makes my palms sweaty, my heart beat faster, and my head throb. Shit even her eyes are enough to send my mind into frenzy. Their absolutely endless. Her eyes make me feel something I've never felt before. Her eyes just make me wanna kiss her senseless.

What I love more than Ramen is her. The girl of my dreams. I love her more than anything in the world. And I know for a fact that I have to make her mines.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Dickless and the Emo snake vessel over here are too much for me sometimes. But the _balance keeper_ of the group is no where to be found. Well she's not actually no where to be found but she's no longer around us anymore. We haven't hung out with her in a while even though it was us who left her. I already know that both Dickless and Emo snake vessel are both after her affections. So I need to work for it. I'll get her. Dickless has no chance; I mean he has not dick what so ever. My competition is Emo snake vessel at most.

But…don't you just love how her hair is such an abnormal pink color, the color looks so angelic yet just feels so soft. And her eyes, such a mesmerizing jade green it's unbelievable. I don't know these feelings well but their so annoying, they keep nagging me so I need to find her and please these feelings. _Desire?_ Is this what I feel?

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai were my best friends. But is it ok to feel these things for them? My heart reaches out to them. My body yearns for their touch. My head throbs every time I think about them. I dream about them all. Is this ok?

Naruto is the one I love being around, he's funny, caring and has such an easy going personality. What I love most about Naruto is his hair, it's so spiky but it doesn't feel nothing like it. I would love to just run my fingers through it.

But I think Sasuke's eyes are something that just pulls me in no matter what. Such depth, such gloss. What I see in his eyes was desire, longing, passion. I love that about him. His eyes. His eyes are what I love most about him.

Now Sai, I love his arms. Yes his arms. Their so warm, big, gentle. I feel like they can protect me from anything, like they can comfort me from anything. I feel as though he will always be there.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

It was now lunch break, I didn't bring my lunch so I went down to the school store not noticing I passed Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. I bought yakisoba bread, curry bread and a hot meat bun. I bought an iced coffee and an apple. I went back up to the roof and continued to eat my bread which is sooo good by the way. I threw away my trash and headed down to my next class meeting someone who has been on my mind for a while now.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura opening his mouth slightly "Hey Sakura."

Sakura stood shocked to see him in front of her "S-Sasuke!?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_**I'm finished with this chapter. This will be a 5 shot, if that even exists. Look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Akasaku123.**_

_**-I Crave For You!-**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**!**


	2. Sasuke's Desire!

_**Hey peoples! I'm glad to see you here; at least you're giving my story some recognition. I hope that if you don't review please add me or my story or BOTH to your favorites. **_

_**I hope that you review though!**_

Re-cap: _Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura opening his mouth slightly "Hey Sakura."

Sakura stood shocked to see him in front of her "S-Sasuke!?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. End Re-cap.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura could feel her legs start to buckle and then stood up straight finally getting out a sentence. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke standing in front of her. More shocked to see him smirking

"Sasuke." Sakura said softly while looking at him

"So Sakura how have you been?" Sasuke asked while smirking at her hotly

Sakura found her heart beginning to calm down and her voice got more balanced than it was when Sasuke showed up in front of her. "I've been good, you?"

"Hmm, not sure." Sasuke said while leaning up against a wall.

Sakura stood next to Sasuke, the hallways were bare and her class was on the other side of the school, do you know how long it takes to get there. A long damn time. And here she was hanging around with Sasuke.

Sakura could feel Sasuke shift over towards her; she looked up in confusion and was caught off guard because she could feel Sasuke's lips over hers. It was strong, pleasing and it wanted to explore all of her. Licking her bottom lip caused her to gasp softly giving him the chance to thrust his tongue in her mouth.

Soft moans escaped from her mouth which made Sasuke smirk in satisfaction. He had her pushed up against the wall their bodies were closing off any space that was there, Sakura's hands could be found gripping his shirt as he kissed her neck slowly. Nipping the skin causing her to bolt in surprise.

_W-what is this?_

Sakura felt pleasure from this, her mind was in a total mess, images flashed through her head, her stomach fluttered, her hands gripped his shirt tighter as his hands wandered everywhere on her body. She could hear his heart beating faster and faster.

It was getting increasingly hot in the hallway since the touching and kisses started, plus they were so close together. His breath on her skin gave her goose bumps.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice was husky and sent shivers down her spine. His hands were big and touched all of her. The inside of her body were clouded with butterflies just fluttering all inside her. Sakura flipped the script, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him roughly. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise before closing slowly and taking in the new pleasure. Sakura's hands ran all up and down his chest after sucking on his neck slowly leaving her small markings. Growling in pleasure, Sasuke gripped her waist and kissed her gently this time before releasing her.

Sasuke smirked at the small shallow breaths Sakura took before looking into her eyes and kissing her again. He then whispered in her ear hotly which made her blush deeply.

"I'll see you later Sakura."

She nodded slowly while watching him walk away, once he was completely out of sight she collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily and closing her eyes while sitting up against the wall, she could feel her body still shaking and her heart was still beating rapidly. After what just happened history class was the last thing on her mind.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sasuke's desire was pleased…for the moment. But we all knew that he would be back for more, he couldn't pass up the chance to feel _that_ again.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

It was time to go home and she walked out the front door looking for any sign of Naruto, Sai or Sasuke. _Especially_ Sasuke. She could not meet him, her mind would end up going straight to the events that happened in that hallway and she wouldn't be able to control her urges.

She made it home safely while her parents were overseas. She took off her uniform and took a shower, cutting on her ipod speakers and grabbing a store brought bento box. She fell asleep her mind drifting off to the events that happened that day and her body seemingly missing the touch of Sasuke's hands.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura walked into the school building, going into a vacant classroom before homeroom started, she probably should go to class today, it's not good to skip twice in a row.

"This is so peaceful." Sakura said while sighing loudly

"It was. Until you came hag."

"Shit I know that voice." Sakura said to herself before turning around lowly

"Hey hag how are you today?" Sai said smiling and putting down his note pad and pencil

"Sai." Sakura said while blushing

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_**Sorry this is so short. Hope you weren't expecting too much. I'm not very confident but I think I did pretty well. I hope you guys enjoy this. More coming later! **_

_**Akasaku123!**_

_**SasuSaku**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


	3. Sai's Passionate About These Things!

_**Hey you guys, again! I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. This is really getting good. I just recently got into this couple, well not recently; I had been like this couple but I couldn't find any good stories on it. So I decided to make a story myself. It's fun. I hope you guys R&R! ENJOY! **_

Re-cap: "This is so peaceful." Sakura said while sighing loudly

"It was. Until you came hag."

"Shit I know that voice." Sakura said to herself before turning around lowly

"Hey hag how are you today?" Sai said smiling and putting down his note pad and pencil

"Sai." Sakura said while blushing End Re-cap:

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura turned fully towards him and began to speak softly "Sai why are you here?"

Sai raised an eyebrow while continuing to draw "I should be asking you that question, I was here first."

Sakura realized he was right "Ah, okay I'll just leave." and began to pick up her school bag

Sai stared at her confusedly "Hmm, why?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused "Why? Well you were here first right?" she asked

"Yeah" Sai said emotionless

"We'll don't you want to be alone?" Sakura said while staring at him

"I didn't say that." Sai put down his notepad and started walking towards Sakura.

"Wh-what are you doing Sai?" Sakura asked while dropping her bag by the door

"I'm not sure what this feeling is, so I'm going to try to suppress them and if that doesn't work then at least I should_ attempt_ to _please_ them." Sai said while still walking towards Sakura

Sakura backed up into the wall that was covered in old paper. Paper that was now beginning to turn colors.

Sai's hands snaked around Sakura's waist while bringing her close to him. So close she could feel his jet black hair tickling her neck.

Sakura yelped in surprise, her face heating up from the touch. She could hear his heart beating and she could see the pink color on his pale face.

Sakura stared at his face giggling a bit at it. Forgetting exactly where she was and what was about to happen.

"Your cheeks are pink, how cute." She said while still in his grip

Sai stared at her silently "Shut up hag."

Sakura remembering the old times began to reply playfully "Make me!" while then remembering what position she was in she should be trying to escape.

Sai's face suddenly went emotionless as he kissed her fully on the lips.

Suddenly Sai grabs Sakura's collar and pushes her down both of them crashing on the floor.

"Mmph!" Sakura was now under him trying to get his shirt off. _Well that was quick._ This was a completely different feeling from when this happened with Sasuke. Sasuke was more aggressive but conscious. Sai's more aggressive and hesitant. Like he doesn't know what to do next yet he takes no time in continuing on with pleasing his passion. He released her lips trailing kisses down her neck earning him a soft moan.

'S-Sai what are you d—"

"Shh! Enjoy the fun." Sai said while putting his fingers to his lips, and getting a playfully sexy glint in his eyes.

Sakura knew what he meant. She knew yet she didn't exactly expect it to come from Sai. Pure pleasure. That's exactly what she felt. Pure pleasure from liking Sai. Wanting Sai. Needing Sai.

Sai's shirt had been tossed onto the floor along with Sakura's white buttoned up shirt, their ties discarded; all that's left are their undergarments, pants and her skirt.

He licked her earlobe, making Sakura suck in a small gush of air before slowly breathing out, their legs were tangled up with each others and their arms were snaked around both of their forms. Sai could feel her squirming, moaning and her heart pounding in her chest.

Sai leaned up to kiss her again, a low moan escaped from the back of her throat. Sai shuddered after hearing it and started softly trailing up the side of her bare skin with his fingers softly; barely touching her yet she could feel them near her skin. It felt hypnotic. Casting different spells on her body. Making her shiver, making her grip tighter on his hair.

Their tongues battled in each others mouths; their lips parting gathering air and then smashed on each others again in a craving manner. Neither believed in stopping for even a moment, the passion was too much. The heat started rising and rising and rising and it felt like the both of them would burst any second.

Sai let go of the girl's now plumped lips and smiled at her, who was breathing heavily with half lidded eyes.

Sai smirked "How was it? Good?" he asked her, showing his own share of heavy breaths.

"…"

Sai smirked again while picking up his shirt "Tell me or I'll start all over from the beginning."

Sakura couldn't handle_ that_. She couldn't take any more of _that._

While blushing a deep scarlet she whispered "Hot."

"Precisely what I was going for." Sai buttoned his shirt back and grabbed his notepad and pencil, whispering in Sakura's ear before walking out and shutting the classroom door.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"I enjoyed that, it was…._delightful_." Sai said while making Sakura shudder.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sakura could feel her face heating up; her shirt was now back on and buttoned. She sat down in one of the chairs opening the window welcoming the cold air that flowed into the room. She tried calming down her beating heart, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt and clutching the desk in remembrance of the events that happened only moments ago.

Her arms still had goose bumps on them; her body seem to jerk suddenly after feeling the old desk stumble a bit. She calmed her breathing down before grabbing her bag and walking out the classroom. Good thing it was time for calculus, she missed yesterday's lesson, now she can turn in today's and yesterday's homework.

Sakura walked into the class, glancing at Kakashi and bowing respectfully. She was the first one there, so she handed in both her homework assignments and started the work that was on the board. All she had to do was solve the 5 problems that were assigned then do pages 1 and 2 in her textbook. Easy enough.

She finished her 5 problems and was now half way done with page 1 in her textbook when Sasuke and some students came through her door. She quickly looked down in her book avoiding his onyx colored eyes that seem to notice her and she then suddenly remembered what happened in the hallway yesterday evening. Her breath got caught in her throat as she sat up straight and continue to work, trying to focus on her work instead of the gut wrenching feeling she just obtained.

After finishing up her 1st page of textbook work, she was just now noticing that the whole class was already working and that both Sai and Naruto were in the classroom talking with Sasuke, Sakura caught sight of Sai licking his lips while drawing; when seeing that her heart sped faster and she quickly turned back around. Her heart stopped then sped up, stopped then sped up, she quickly finished her 2nd page and handed in all her work.

While walking back to her seat Naruto caught sight of her, not that anyone wouldn't, her hair is pink, for god's sake!

He saw her flushed face and shaky form so he smirked already knowing what may have happened.

_Damn! They must have beaten me to it! Stupid teme! Stupid Sai!_

_We'll all is fair in love and war._

Kakashi looked up from his little orange book with one eyes lazily opened "Okay come bring your work up, when the bell rings go to lunch."

Sakura began packing her things as she saw Naruto, Sai and Sasuke bring their work up to the front as they turned around she leaned over as she 'accidentally dropped her pencil' and they walked on by pretending like they didn't notice her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and heard the bell ring, jumping up as fast as she could and speed walking out of the door.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sai turned around towards Naruto after packing up his things in his bag "C'mon dickless let's go eat lunch."

"Okay go on ahead without me, I need to go see Jiraiya-sensei in literature class." Naruto said while packing up his stuff

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away yelling behind him "Hn hurry it up dobe."

Both Sasuke and Sai walked out the classroom silently while catching up with their other friends, and Naruto stepped out of the classroom looking to his left and right and ran down the opposite side of the hallway turning the corner.

_Heh, this will be fun!_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura who's mind drifted off else where begin to walk down the hallway that led to the rooftop, somewhere where she could be alone and sort out her rapidly beating heart, she then felt someone tug on her arm pulling her and making her drop her bag. She could feel his hand around her arm and looked back to see…

_Naruto's grinning face._

Naruto smirked at her lowly whispering her name softly "Sa-ku-ra-chan."

She gasped and feared for the worst.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while her face turned red

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_**Hey guys hoped you like this chapter. I also hope you review and if you don't review which I hope you DO review then at least favorite my story. Also PLEASE go on my page and VOTE on my POLL, not that hard! Hoped you like this chapter!**_

_**SaiSaku.**_

_**Akasaku123**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


	4. Naruto's Thirst!

_**Hey guys, this is the 4**__**th**__** chapter of "I Crave For You!" hope ya like it. R&R folks and I hope you guys check out my other stories as well, I'm sure you'll like em'! Keep on reading. Love ya, kisses! XD**_

Re-cap: _Naruto's grinning face._

Naruto smirked at her lowly whispering her name softly "Sa-ku-ra-chan."

She gasped and feared for the worst.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while her face turned red. End Re-cap.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Naruto smiled hotly then pulled her into a vacant broom closet. Making sure to stand in front of the doorway.

_Just her damn luck._

The closet was small, but they had space to move around in. Only a few brooms and mops occupied the closet and she could feel Naruto's warmth just from his hand alone. Not to mention his breath was so closed to her face, god was it warm!

She could hear the smirk in Naruto's voice "So Sasuke and Sai got to you first huh?"

Sakura kept in her surprised gasp trying to squeak out a little reply "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh? You don't know." Naruto said slowly

"…"

"You know, I was pretty sure I would snatch you up first." Naruto said while shifting towards her.

Sakura gulped while trying to get out but Naruto was blocking the door, his hand locking the door from the inside.

Naruto hungrily captured Sakura lips in surprise, the pleasure she just so recently got rid of, came back full force, shit maybe even more.

Naruto's kiss made her feel weak in the knees; he probably noticed when he pinned her against the wall, smashing their bodies together. Their tongues danced inside each others mouths. Moans, pleasurable sounds, soft puffs of air were all out in the open occupying and filling up the stuffy broom closet. He chuckled against her mouth making Sakura's heart beat fast.

_That was extremely hot!_

Sakura's hands were already in his hair, pulling and gripping but Naruto had other ideas, he pinned Sakura's hands above her head, sucking slowly on her neck, and she couldn't stop the moans that escaped her mouth no matter how much she tried.

Naruto smirked against her soft lips "Hehe, making such a sound, I never knew you had it in you."

Sakura stuttered while trying to hold in another moan "S-shut up!"

"Heh I'm happy to hear you missed me." Naruto chuckled deeply

"I-I never said that." Sakura stuttered again while closing her eyes and biting her lips.

_Your body is saying it for you._

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and let Naruto do whatever his little tricks seem to be. Sakura's skin shivered, Sakura could smell Naruto's musky scent, earthy, minty, very mesmerizing. _Hypnotic even. _

Sakura could feel how wild Naruto really was. His kissed her neck, sucked her neck, and nipped her neck. Finally letting go of her wrists, she could feel Naruto's hands under her uniform shirt, her hails dug into his shoulders no doubt forming small markings there even with his school shirt occupying the space.

_How longs has it been since we've been kissing?_

But she didn't think she cared any longer, it was obvious she felt for them, all 3 of them; and it's not like they didn't want her either.

Sakura felt like passing out, it was getting increasingly hot and Naruto was doing a damn good job of leaving her breathless, everywhere he touched that body part burned; then he would kiss her there which would cool it down then he licked there and that just sat that part ablaze again.

He grabbed her hands their fingers entangling themselves in each others hands and he kissed her again, such an explosive kiss, sparked her tongue, fireworks went off in her head, her heart sped faster her stomach twisted and turned everywhere. Naruto was teasing her, they both knew it. Shit _all_ of them teased her and she took it all in. Their touches were addicting. But who's to say her touches weren't as addicting as theirs.

"Sakura are you enjoying this?" Naruto said while making her body feel electrifyingly good.

Sakura nodded mutely before kissing him gently. Their tongues brushing each other, their hands grabbing whatever they could. All of their feelings were wild, hot, craved, and lustful. Their feelings for each other were _endless_. Sakura's breath was ragged along with the heavy breathing of Naruto's.

The kisses stopped, the gripping stopped, and the pulling stopped all that was left were shallow breaths from the both of them. Breathing was getting difficult as they both looked up, Sakura could see Naruto's wide grin as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Naruto stared surprised at Sakura's eyes which were filled with undesirable pleasure, love and passion. He smirked while leaning over to touch her hot neck with his cold slender fingers, this action made her body shiver and her heart numb; he whispered in her ear making her heart speed up.

"That. Was. Intoxicating."

She jolted in surprise at how deep and husky his voice sounded. She looked into his pure colored eyes and saw everything but. Manipulative and sexy that's what it was. His eyes held no hesitation as he pulled Sakura in for another mind blowing kiss.

He pulled away and grinned at her. His smile was pure unlike his earlier actions. Frankly this boy was just a full bottle of secrets.

Sakura turned away from him and began to speak "I would slap you but that could be considered animal abuse."

"Sakura-chan that's mean." Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck

Sakura stared at him for what seemed like hours before Naruto smirked at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before running away feeling happy.

Sakura stepped out of the sweaty broom closet which smelled like a mixture of mint and strawberries.

_I guess he was right, that smell is quite intoxicating._

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

The day went on as normal; her last class of the day was science. _Just her damn luck._ She had that class with **all** 3 of them.

She went to class and once again she was the first one there. She did her work before anyone got there and once class started she could feel _their_ stares all on her back, she could feel their eyes wandering all over her, like their hands were at some point in the last 2 days.

She could only sit there and take it in; her heart sped each time her teacher called on somebody. She knew the work but she just didn't want to draw any more attention to herself more than she already had. The clocked started to annoy her deeply though.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._ The class was finally over and she could go home. She jolted so fast out the classroom; she could feel that she almost knocked down a couple of desks not to mention people.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

That same night, after taking a long hot shower she still couldn't shake the thought of their touches. She couldn't shake the sounds of her moans and if she couldn't get her moans out of her head then she defiantly couldn't get _their _moans out of her head. She could still feel their tongues. She could see the bruises on her neck. One of them different from the other, some of them from Sasuke, some of them from Naruto, others from Sai. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long night.

That night, she had a dream. About her 3 boys and chocolate covered strawberries. _Isn't that a change of pace._

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura avoided everyone that day, not even bothering to go to homeroom. She ran to the rooftop where she knew she would be alone.

She opened up the door, feeling that wave of cold air; the sun blinded her for a few seconds before she stepped through the doorway to see 3 figures.

_Sai. Naruto. Sasuke._

They were all smirking dangerously at her.

_God. Why!? _

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_**Hey my peoples hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope it wasn't sucky! Anyways VOTE on my POLL, check out my profile, check out my other stories and review them, Review this story. Check out EVERYTHING!**_

_**NaruSaku**_

_**Akasaku123**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


	5. Just My Damn Luck!

_**Hey guys, last chapter of this 5-shot or whatever! Hope you enjoyed this little fic. I actually enjoyed writing this. I think it came out pretty well. I enjoy reviews. No flames please this is a SakuraXTeam 7 fic. SasuSaku. NaruSaku. SaiSaku. SasuSaiSakuNaru Basically. Or however you want to describe it. Well anyways enjoy! R&R! **_

Re-cap: Sakura avoided everyone that day, not even bothering to go to homeroom. She ran to the rooftop where she knew she would be alone.

She opened up the door, feeling that wave of cold air; the sun blinded her for a few seconds before she stepped through the doorway to see 3 figures.

_Sai. Naruto. Sasuke._

They were all smirking dangerously at her.

_God. Why!? _End Re-cap.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sakura looked at their amazingly sexy faces and sighed loudly.

They all looked at each other and smirked walking towards the distracted girl.

She looked up in alarm and began to back away.

She was about to run for it until Sasuke held up a note.

_/ Calculus project/_

_Partners: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai and Sakura Haruno._

_Write about the history and foundation of calculus. Include the significance of calculus, the fundamental theorem and related topics. Include your resources and give examples. More than 3._

_Show your work, and present it nicely. ^.^_

Sakura looked at the paper and then back at their smiling faces, back at the paper and then their faces which had turned into evil smirks.

Sakura dodged Naruto's oncoming hug and sat down at one of the tables while putting her bag down beside her.

They all sat down, Sai sat beside Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sat beside each other and across from Sakura and Sai.

Sakura sighed while resting her chin on one of her hands while propping her head up and talking "Okay so where do we start?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair while clasping his hands behind his head "Damn I don't know. I think I'm failing this stupid class anyway."

"How can you fail calculus?" Sakura said while rolling her pretty green eyes

"Don't know, I just don't understand a damn word Kakashi-sensei is saying." Naruto said while closing his eyes

I shook my head at his stupidity "Okay Sai?" Sakura said turning towards him

"I do nothing but draw in that class." Sai said while smiling softly

"I mean c'mon you have to know something." Sakura said while staring at him in disbelief

Sai shrugged "Nope not a clue."

"You both are so damn useless." Sakura said while shaking her head in annoyance

Naruto opened his pretty blue eyes and stared at Sakura "Sakura-chan that's not very nice." He said while still staring at her

"Hag you should just start working and we come in later." Sai said while he stopped drawing and took a glance at Sasuke.

"Yeah right, I know better than to work with you two losers, I'll end up doing all the work again, remember freshman year in Orochimaru's class.?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes at them.

"That was different, this is now. We promise we'll work hard this time." Naruto said in a pleading voice

"The only one I could probably trust is Sasuke, but he's such a damn loner he probably won't help this time either." Sakura said while resting her head on her hands

"Hn." Sasuke said while looking at her.

Sakura sighed once again and lifted her head looking at them. Her mind started drifting back to the events that happened in the hallway, the classroom and the broom closet. Her mind blanked out and her cheeks sported a pink tint to them, her eyes glowed a bit and she started to get goose bumps.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

They all looked at her confusedly before smirking. They all began to move, bringing their chairs beside her. She was still fazed by her memories she didn't feel them all snake their hands around her waist and pull her down with them. She was now on top of Sasuke, while Sai and Naruto cradled her waist.

"What the—get off of me!" Sakura said snapped out of her daze and now blushing more than she was before.

"Not gonna happen~!" Naruto sand seductively

Sakura could feel kisses on her neck and her stomach, she looked up to see Sai leaning in to kiss her, she couldn't move. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Sakura sitting in between his legs and he was kissing on her neck, Naruto was kissing her now exposed stomach and Sai was on the other side of Sasuke grabbing Sakura's head and pulling it towards him while kissing her passionately she gripped Sasuke's knees. And her body shivered from Naruto's kisses.

They continued to leave kisses on her everywhere, she moaned and they continued their hot advances on her, no matter how many times she told them to stop.

Naruto was the least obedient of all, his kissed and licks got more aggressive, Sai's kisses got more magnetized and Sasuke's got more breathtaking. They just don't give her a break do they?

Her personal space was being invaded and everything became much more thrilling.

This was nerve-wrecking. Her eyes were closed, taking in all they were doing to her, the kisses, and the burning sensation left all over her body from where they touched. _Everything._

_It felt like hours since they started sending pleasure all throughout my body. Was it already dark? It felt like days now. Did nightfall come? _

Sweet torture. Such tantalizing pleasures. _Their teasing me again._

They all got up, picking her up by the arm and spinning her around. Sasuke's arm is wrapped around her stomach and his other hand is holding up her neck. Naruto kisses her with such force it took her breath away _as usual_. Sai switched places with Naruto and is now kissing her bare stomach. She squirms a bit trying to get away from them while at the same time losing her strength. She's getting weak. _Just my damn luck._

This went on for a while and when it was over, school was being dismissed.

She looked over to the table and noticed they had got nothing done. She glared at the three of them punching Sasuke, tripping up Sai and kicking Naruto. They all chuckled deeply.

"We have until the end of the week Sakura and it's only Wednesday." Naruto said while rubbing his leg and glancing at Sai knowingly

"Yeah besides, we'll be helping out this time too." Sai said while getting up off of the ground and dusting himself off while glancing at Sasuke as well.

"Yeah we have the rest of the week." Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto and glancing at him.

She though about it and realized that they were right.

"So we'll meet back here for the rest of the week?" Sasuke asked as if confirming something.

I nodded slowly and breathe a sigh of relief. I then noticed how quiet it was a looked at all three of them. Their eyes all glowed in the same manner as each other; they all had the same glint in it. _Desire? Is that desire? Please no!_

_The remainder of the week_? _Up here on the rooftop? It's only Wednesday?_

"EHHH! I gotta come back here for the rest of the week?" Sakura yelled in disbelief and terror

"Of course, especially if you wanna get this project done." Naruto said while grinning cutely,

_This is gonna be fun!_

I groaned loudly "Thanks a lot kami-sama, just my damn luck." Sakura said aloud

"Yeah." Naruto, Sasuke and Sai said

They all thought in unison.

"_Just your luck Sakura, I crave for you!"_


End file.
